


The Night Of The Full Moon

by canislupusfamiliaris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Spook Fest 2015 entry, Gen, My take on when and how Remus was turned into a werewolf, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canislupusfamiliaris/pseuds/canislupusfamiliaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Remus was turned into a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Of The Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: all original characters and plot belongs to its original creator (obviously). The rest however, belongs to me (ie. no plagiarism).
> 
> The story prompt for this story was: One night, a lost boy is attacked by a strange creature.

His mother is going to kill him. There is no if, and, or but about it. She is really going to kill him this time. Plain and simple. Be home before nightfall, she said. Be home before the full moon rises. “It's not safe outside during a full moon Remus. Be home before dark” she stressed.

He was having fun with his mates and they lost track of time. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and they decided to take a shortcut through the moor. A quick race to the other side. They did this hundreds of times. They knew the moor like the back of their hand. A quick race through the moor and the winner gets bragging rights.

It should have taken them ten minutes, fifteen tops, to make it through the moor. They should have had plenty of time to make it through the moor before the fog began to roll in and blanket the moor for the night. They should have had plenty of time.......

It was so easy to get lost on the moor after the fog rolled in. They should have had plenty of time. They were half way through the moor when they spotted a haze at the edge of the moor. “Run faster mates!” Dean laughingly shouted back at the others as he raced ahead. “Run faster before the fog catches you!” They all laughed. They could make it. They could beat the fog before it claimed the moor.

An overlooked stone catches the tip of Remus' foot and he falls hard. Jim, just a few steps behind Remus, trips over his sprawled form and unhappily crashes into the unforgiving ground. “Remus” he whines in protest. “Sorry mate, I wasn't looking where I was going” Remus replies with a cheeky grin as he pushes himself off the ground. Rising to his feet Remus holds out his hand to help Jim up. “Run Remus, run” Derek laughingly calls back to him.

Remus helps Jim off the ground and they eagerly shoot off after the others. They could make it. It only just started to get hazy where they were. They could make it.....

They should have been able to make it out of the moor before the fog engulfed the moor. They outraced the fog numerous times before. They should have been able to make it to the edge of the moor before the sun sank behind the horizon. Remus shivers and tries to burrow deeper into his damp jumper, desperately trying to keep warm as the cold fog steadily leeches the heat from his small, trembling body. 

“Keep moving forward” is his only thought as he pushes forward through the thick fog billowing around him. Nothing but darkness surrounds him as he stumbles through the heavy fog. Not even the light from the full moon penetrates fully through the fog. The faint moonlight that does trickle through the dense fog, gives the floating moisture nearest him an eerie, dark glow. Silence and the sound of his heart beat thumping loudly in his ears are the only answers he receives from his calls of “Jim!.... Dean!.... Bill!...... Derek!....... Where are you?” A creeping fear quietly begins to strangle his hope of ever leaving the moor. 

The others haven't answered his increasingly desperate calls in ages since the fog separated them. The last he heard from was Bill, and that was ages ago. Still he stumbles on, desperate to get out of the moor and to the safety of his home. 

A muffled shout catches his attention and tentative relief seeps in as he quickly heads in what he hopes is the direction of the muffled call. 

For the second time that day, Remus is forcefully reacquainted with the unyielding ground. Groaning in pain, Remus gingerly begins to push himself off the ground, trying not to jostle his throbbing wrist. A warm wetness oozes through the shins of his trousers and he slides off the strangely malleable lump. Groping on his hands and knees through the thick fog to where his legs were, Remus blindly searches for what tripped him. 

Sticky, warm, wetness welcomes his inquisitive search. Frowning in confusion, Remus follows the sticky wetness to the malleable lump that tripped him. Frustration wells in him at not being able to see through the fog to see what tripped him. Kneeling in the oddly warm puddle, Remus runs his hands over the lump feeling cloth covered in the same cooling stickiness and a warm dip that seems to hold a small pool of the warm, sticky liquid. 

In all the time he and the boys explored the moor, they never came across something like this. 

A muffled sob to the right catches his attention and he calls out a hesitant “Hello?..... Who's there?”

Silence answers him before a scared and hopeful “Remus........ that you?” breaks through the darkness.

“Dean?”

“Yeah mate. Over here”

Stumbling away from the strange lump, Remus heads towards the sound of Dean's voice and eventually bumps into the cowering boy.

“We have ta get outta here Remus. There's something else here. We have ta get outta here.” Dean frantically tells him. 

Hauling his trembling friend to his feet he asks “which way do we go?”

“I don't know” Dean sobs as he clings to Remus with all his strength. “But we have ta get outta here.”

A shift in the fog is the only warning given before a heavy body crashes into them, knocking them to the ground and a loud snarl rips through the air. Dean screams in terror and pain as he is shaken loose of Remus and a sickening crunch echos in the fog. 

“Run Remus, **RUN**!” Dean screams over the snarls of the feral animal.

Terror fills Remus as he scrambles to get away. The heavy thud of a large animal follows after him as he races away as fast as he can through the dense fog. 

A heavy impact drives him into the ground and Remus screams in terror and pain as teeth rip through his flesh. Futilely he fights back against the creature as it continues to rip into him. Tears of pain and fear stream down his face and he desperately wishes for the safety of his home.

The terrified scream of his mother forces him to open his eyes to the sight of a beast crouched over him snarling at his parents. 

Screams and shouts fill the room as his parents cast spell after spell, driving the beast away.

His vision swims and darkness calls to him. A gentle hand caresses his head and he hears his mother's voice “Remus, my sweet baby boy. Your going to be OK” she sobs. 

“Mum.... the boys....... the boys........ the moor” he manages before sweet darkness finally claims him.


End file.
